Secret Island, Secret Love
by chocolatrouxluv
Summary: Jack & Will on 'the island' the two crazy wankers fall in love, what can I say?...'tis rated M for a reason, of course. I mean, it's Jack we're talking about here...to sum it up: Silly. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 A ruddy day, A ruddy swim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, it's characters, or even Johnny Depp- although I HAVE seen him advertised on eBay, and would gladly purchase him...sadly, I don't even own Orlando Bloom...I have met him though! Such a sweet guy! And so darn fine!...back to the point. I'm not looking for a lawsuit, I'm just writing a story...so please, Jerry Bruckheimer! I love CSI! Don't sue me! I promise, I watch that show EVERY week, it's addictive...and 'Pirates', well, I'm obsessed enough to want advance tickets to the sequel, so just don't sue me...Now, on to the story! (By the way, if Jerry Bruckheimer really is reading this, or anyone related to CSI, I would really like for Grissom and Sara to finally get together, so I think you need to speed it up a bit...and get POTC 2 out sooner! I am going to die from the suspense of it all!)**

**Chapter 1- A ruddy day, A ruddy swim**

Will sat down in the sand across from the Captain, taking in his tan, chiseled face. They were the only ones on the island, he knew that. He also knew that he couldn't keep it a secret much longer...some would call them "ulterior motives"- but Will tried to keep thinking that he was an honest, chivalrous gentleman who wouldn't HAVE ulterior motives in the first place...nonetheless about marrying Elizabeth. After a moment, he stopped hearing Jack's words, his face being all that he could sense. Jack didn't notice, and continued talking, seemingly enthralled with his own voice.

Before he knew what he was doing, Will had stood up and was untying his shirt.

"God, I need a swim...sitting on this ruddy beach all ruddy day...I'm going to lose my mind Jack, unless we get off of this PIECE of land very soon..." He tried to sound somewhat calm...ok, ok, so he tried to sound like a pirate, but that's what he was, or was trying to become. Will finished untying his top and pulled it off over his head, tying it around his waist.

"Great idea, lad! I could use a ruddy swim meself..." Jack leaned his face right up to Will's, so that their lips were just inches apart, "there's a nice little bay just over yonder that is an EXCELLENT spot...no fishies or crabs to clamp on to a lad's toes, fingers, or other important body parts...which reminds me- how was it...you know snip snip...?" Jack stepped back while making a scissors motion with his fingers.

"...Jack...did we not already discuss this?..." Will's face was contorted with a mixture of frustration and embarrassment, "I AM NOT A EUNUCH!"

Jack walked up behind Will, speaking over his shoulder directly into Will's ear. "Now, lad, there's no need to be ashamed about it...don't know how I could stand that kind of life meself- I rather enjoy the feel of a good wank..." Will could feel Jack give a huge grin. Jack knew that he was flustering the young lad, "but enough about me...what about that swim? Off we go! Follow me, lad!"

Will was glad that the imposing darkness concealed the recently formed bulge against his pants. When Jack had stood behind him, he could feel the Captain's entire body against him. This, obviously, created just a slight problem- he had immediately felt his body grow. Luckily, it had returned to normal size more quickly than usual.

Now, he trodded behind Jack around to the other side of the island, feeling the soft ocean breeze gently caress his exposed torso. Every so often, the breeze would grow to a gust that pushed his hair back and blew his shirt up from around his hips. He watched the movement of Jack's hips as they casually sauntered along the beach to the secluded water.


	2. Chapter 2 The Happiest Man on Earth

After a few moments, Jack stopped and turned to face Will.

"Well, here we are lad! The gorgeous bay on this gorgeous island! And now, we swim!" With that he began to undress, first pulling his loose shirt up over his head. Will swallowed hard, trying not to stare at the tan body and slim outline of Jack Sparrow. _Evidently,_ Will thought,_ it's not as dark as it seemed to be..._ In fact, it had just been an exceptionally dark cloud, and the sun was just now beginning to crawl down to the horizon. There was light enough that Will could see every detail of the other man's chest. Jack threw his shirt unceremoniously onto the beach, and began untying the slim trousers. Will's bulge returned and he just stared...he had not thought about this.

"That's completely unnecessary, Jack...I thought we'd just swim like this...It, er, just is more comfortable..." Will gulped, trying to calm his nerves. Jack stopped untying.

"Nonsense, luv! One, I need me pants dry, lest I have no clothes. And two, the breeze and water are good for me privvies...keep everything aired out, if y'know what I mean, lad..." Jack grinned hugely. He continued with the process of untying until his pants were loose, and then quickly pulled them down and off. Their shoes were back at the other part of the beach, completely unnecessary for island life. Now, Jack, standing completely nude, looked back up at Will, expectingly. Will took his shirt from his waist and dropped it to the ground.

"Come on, lad...yeh've got to relax, me boy!..." Jack walked towards Will, while Will stood stock still, thinking that his death must be near. Jack stopped when he was standing right in front of Will, and moved his hands to Will's laces. Will could feel his breath on his face as he spoke, "C'mon now lad, let's go for a swim..." Jack untied the laces rapidly, not giving Will time to realize what was happening. Once the pants were loose, he moved his hands rapidly to the man's hips and pushed roughly down. Will was horrorstruck.

"Aaahhhh...so we're not a eunuch after all, eh?" Jack laughed, his eyes gleaming. "Come on, luv...a good swim will have that down in no time..." Jack pulled on Will's arm, and Will obligingly stepped his feet out of his pants and followed Jack to the water. Jack had his fingers interlaced with Will's, enforcing a strong pull that brought them into the water.

"You're a tiger, lad! You've been stranded less than a day, and already, you're thinking about Elizabeth!" Jack smiled amusedly at this thought and let go of Will's hand. He had a sudden change of interest, which Will was thankful for, "What a gorgeous day it is, lad, what a fine day t'is. And I believe that I managed to save some rum from your dear Elizabeth's scourge of it, so we have that to enjoy later on...fine rum too, quite strong."

The two were now in navel-deep water, swimming and talking, and Will felt himself relax. Maybe he could control his desire for Jack and make it through until they were rescued...maybe he could do it. Then, Jack's voice pierced his thoughts.

"Let's have a race, lad! Out to the reef and back! Whichever man returns first gets more rum!...Off we go!" Jack had a huge lead by the time Will realized what was going on. He plunged into the warm water and swam hard to catch up. After a minute of this, he thought of something better...Something that would make him quite possibly the happiest man on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3 Left in the Dark

**Hey guys! ok, i've been getting reviews for the last few days telling me to update soon, so here you go! umm, the thing is, i've kind of had an experience (with meeting orlando bloom, or, shall i say, LACK of meeting orlando bloom after waiting for 2 1/2 hours b/c he couldn't give his 10 fans that were left 5 minutes of his ruddy time) that has left me rather at a crossroads with how to go about finishing up this story...i don't think that i can continue writing it how i had originally planned to- i'm way too angry at orlando's bigheadedness to continue to see will in the same light...and, i'm sorry to tell you the sex scene that was begun in this chapter will have to wait for another one, i just can't finish it right now...i promise, it will be soon! please don't hurt me! XD...enough of that...enjoy the story!**

**Ch. 3**

Will turned around and began swimming back to shore. He ducked underneath waves, making it back to shore before Jack had even turned around. He quickly ran up the beach and laid down nonchalantly, as if he had been there for hours. Within moments, Jack came huffing and puffing onto shore, out of breath.

"Tryin' to kill me? That was nice, lad, VERY intelligent...let's make Jack swim all by his onesie! LET'S MAKE HIM SWIM BY HIS ONESIE! WELL, I BLOODY HAVE NOW!" He let himself fall on his back on the sand next to Will, "I've got me daily exercise now..."

Jack turned his head towards Will on the sand, looking at him closely. Will took this as his chance and pounced upon it. He turned his head and kissed Jack full on the mouth. He pulled away for a second, judging the Captain's reaction. In that instant, Jack flipped up to straddle Will's stomach.

"Aye, lad, so THAT was the reason for all ye problems earlier..." At this, Jack looked into Will's eyes for a long instant, seeing deep inside of him. He slowly leaned closer and closer to Will's face, a smile caressing his lips slowly but surely. He began a slow kiss that sent tingles through Will's body. Then, suddenly, Jack pulled away and stood up, grinning like a child on Christmas Day.

"Sorry, lad, but that swim just took everything out of me...it'll just have to wait, luv..." Jack's smirk gave his entire story away. Will could see right through it that Jack was doing this to frustrate him further, and he knew that he couldn't let Jack be in total control. Will stood up too, grabbing Jack's exposed back to pull him closer. He began kissing any part of Jack that he could find, making the Captain temporarily immobile.

"...Will...luv...we...cannot...do...this...heeeRRReee-" At this, Jack was cut off by a moan that escaped his lips, which promptly quieted him. His hands worked their way through Will's hair, separating the wet strands. "...nevermind...luv...here...is...good..." While Will was busy with Jack's neck, Jack took the opportunity to use to his advantage. His mouth began sucking Will's ear, putting Jack in control. He laid Will down, and again straddled his torso, lightly thrusting backwards while his mouth formed a suction with Will's. Both were aroused and tingling all over.

Suddenly, Jack stood up again. He walked down the beach back in the direction from which they had come. He picked up his clothes and continued walking. Will jumped up and sprinted after him, grabbing his clothes along the way too. Once Will had caught up with Jack, he ran around in front of him, jogging backwards to keep up.

"...That was rather sudden...Jack?...Is there something wrong?...Oh thanks very much for the dead stare- that helps me so much..." Will kept looking at Jack expectantly, "JACK! Will you tell me what the ruddy heck is going on!" Jack didn't flinch or show any sign that he could understand human speech.

Jack continued giving him the same blank stare all the way back around the island. When they got back to where their shoes were, he quickly dressed and went to get some rum, only talking to Will when it was absolutely necessary. Will went to sleep early that night- even before Jack had returned with the rum.

**Again, I beg of you- please do not write me evil reviews! They WILL get together very soon, i absolutely promise, it will be soon, i just don't exactly know when right now...keep checking for updates!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Cache of Rum

**Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own Johnny. But if Vanessa would like to give him to me for Christmas (it's sooner than my birthday), then I would gladly take him! In fact, I would probably be way too bold if I ever meet him- I might try to kiss him or something- don't think he'd like that too much...but anyways, I don't own any characters, etc. They all belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, etc. I can still think that Johnny belongs to me, though :D. That's the fun of imagination. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! Please R&R! **

**Ch. 4- Promised scene of intense sexual frustration and desire**

After what seemed like just seconds, Will felt a nudge in the middle of his back. He rolled over, and when the nudge came again, this time with a sharp pain, he decided to give in.

"Jack; precisely HOW long have I been sleeping?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'd say about 3 minutes, lad..." Jack retorted, not bothering to hide the huge grin of amusement that crossed his face. He seemed to have forgotten about his bad mood and silence towards Will in the time period since he had left him. Will figured it was just one of Jack's quirks, and since the Captain was talking to him again, he didn't ask about the rather abrupt change.

"Right, of course...that would explain why I feel so bloody refreshed!" He gave Jack a faux angry look and rubbed his face, trying to fully wake up. "And may I now ask WHY exactly you are waking me up NOW?"

"Because **I **have got the rum, lad. I've got the rum. The RUM...what a gorgeous word. Rum. Rum rum rum. And ye, me boy, need some RUM! So drink up, lad!" Jack opened his arms and let all of the rum bottles fall onto the sand. Will looked down at them, and realized that Jack must have raided the stash. The ENTIRE stash. He also noticed why Jack was suddenly much more agreeable- two entire bottles and half of a third bottle were already consumed- and Will knew that Jack was just getting started. The Captain exaggeratedly reached over and picked up another bottle, taking off the lid and chugging half of it in one go.

"C'mon, lad! Jus' take a bottle and drink it allllllll up. Drink up me hearties YO-HO!" Jack then finished the rest of the bottle and opened another. Will seriously considered taking all of the rum back to the cache, but something told him to forget being 'responsible' for once. So he grabbed a bottle from the pile and took a swig. The taste burned his throat, but immediately, he felt himself become more relaxed.

"Good idea, Jack! Rum is actually quite good..." Will never HAD been much of a drinker. He would usually drink one bottle; if he chose to drink at all.

Half the cache later, Jack threw down his latest empty bottle. Will looked over from his third, feeling quite out-of-his-mind drunk. Jack squinted, focusing his eyes on the other man.

"So how are we now, whelppie? I, meself am feeling. Quite...good. Really. Good rum!" Jack's speech may have been slightly slurred, but his walk was the same as usual when he closed the space between him and Will. Will, as drunk as he was, didn't even raise an eyebrow or try to hide the grin that came from being close to the Captain. Jack moved his hand up to touch a spot on Will's collarbone. Surprisingly, the touch was light and affectionate. "What happened to this spot, luv?"

Will knew which spot he meant. "I got a wee bit of a scratch in the piratey cave thing...when I was makes motion of swinging a sword with those cursed pirates- and it left a scar." Jack caressed the spot lightly for a second, then pulled away and grabbed a bottle of rum.

"I daresay, we need a twinkle-inkly bit more rum. Getting a bit too serious for my current state. Have a swig, lad!" Will took the bottle from Jack, opened it, and downed the entire thing in one go. Jack looked at him impressively. He took a bottle and did the same. After two more rounds of this, they were sitting in the sand, and Jack was straddling Will, teaching him the pirate song. Will was laughing and trying to learn the words, but they were getting nowhere. He kept forgetting them each time Jack sang a new line.

"Will, luv, you will NEVER learn this song tonight. It simply cannot, will not, and shalllll not happen. There are much more important things to be done!" Jack slowly leaned in to Will's ear, whispering. "...I'm so sorry about earlier, luv. But I think I can make things rightey-o again!" He leaned back again and stood up just in front of Will. Will's face was puzzled, his brain slowly working to figure out what Jack was about to do. He didn't have to think for long.

Jack immediately began thrusting his hips forward and slowly pulling his shirt up. Will began cheering and whistling, the rum taking over his body and all self-control gone. Jack continued pulling the shirt up and when it was finally off, he threw it at Will, who got hit in the face with the fabric. Jack straddled him again and began slowly thrusting back and forth, making sure to get the young lad thoroughly aware of what was to come. He leaned in to Will's mouth and waited for the lad to assent. When he came the rest of the way to Jack's lips, the Captain knew it was alright and 'self-control' was instantly erased from his vocabulary. Their mouths hungrily battled- giving new meaning to the term 'sucking your face off'. Jack came up for a breath of air and panted out "Will, lad, too many clothes on..." and dove back down, this time onto Will's neck. He gently lowered them to the sand. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Will's chin, then began kissing any piece of skin there that he could find. Being extremely drunk at the time, he was having just a wee bit of trouble unbuttoning Will's shirt- and Will was not much help, as he could only kiss all of Jack he could find and moan. Finally, Jack just settled for ripping the shirt off.

"...You. can...kisses Will's neck...have mine..." he told him.

With Will's shirt out of the way, Jack began his assault on his exposed torso. He ran his mouth down Will's chest until he found his nipple, and he closed his lips around it, caressing the spot with his tongue. Will arched his back and moaned even louder than before, his eyes closed in total bliss. By this point, his member was throbbing, and Will knew that Jack could feel it pulsing underneath his exposed stomach, even through the fabric of the pants. Will was correct, because in the next instant, Jack had lifted himself up and grinned, saying "Ye're swollen like a pocket fulla gold, lad...jus' beggin' to be spent...". Jack's cock was equally hard, and he knew that they both needed release soon. He bent down, taking Will's upper lip between his, and kissed it for a moment. Then he extended the kiss to a deep, sensual pull, putting his entire body into it. He vigorously moved his body up and down, going in and out of the rough kisses. He kissed Will again and again, relishing the feel of lips pressed against his. He never wanted to stop. Will got into the kissing too, massaging his hands along Jack's ass. Jack felt the squeezes and grinned, moaning deeply into Will's mouth.

Jack picked his left arm up and glided his hand down Will's torso to the laces of his pants, making sure to set his hand on the hardened area for a moment before proceeding to untie each lace haphazardly in his drunkenness. Once he fumbled them undone, however, he wasn't sure how to continue. He didn't want to break the heart-stopping kissing, but he had Will pinned to the sand. He wanted him naked. He settled for breaking the liplock in order to get the pants off. He gave one last long, throbbing kiss and broke away, panting heavily. He noticed that he was slightly more sober than Will, who was trying to focus his eyes.

"...I trust, by the fact that ye'r still grabbing my rear, that ye'd like to continue, lad..." Jack said gruffly, still breathing heavily.

Will answered by removing his hands from the Captain's buttocks and instead rubbing them along his bulged crotch. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped his lips; his eyes began to water.

"...oh wow...yah...I. take. that. as. a. 'yes'. lad..." Jack didn't linger on the subject, instead pushing Will's hips up and sliding the pants quickly off. He threw them somewhere behind him. He was about to start his assault upon the other man when he felt his own laces coming undone. Since Jack was sitting on his knees and Will couldn't pull the pants off, Jack sat down and spread his legs out, slipping them off as he did so. Then he climbed on top of Will again, supporting himself with his arms on either side of the lad's head. He resumed the intense kissing while pressing their newly exposed areas together and thrusting his hips to create the necessary friction.

It didn't take much longer before Jack's full release came. The warm product of that only continued to send Will closer, until the pleasure of Jack's hand rubbing against his cock finally sent him over. Jack rolled over next to Will, turning him on his side to spoon against him. Jack kissed the back of the lad's ear, whispering as he did so.

"...You're the only one for me, lad...the only one that feels like home, and happiness, and when I look into your eyes, I see my future..." It was the most coherent sentence Jack had ever constructed while under the influence of rum.

The warmth of each other and the peace that came from being so contented lulled both to sleep within minutes.

**Please review! I really like reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! (Big thanks to Megan and Meggie- you guys have loved the story from the beginning!) :D :D...review, review review review:D thanks very much**


	5. Chapter 5 An Elated Happiness

**I believe it is yet again time for a disclaimer: I, this truly is heartbreaking, do not own Johnny Depp or anything related to POTC (unless, do my posters count? Because I have a couple of posters of Jack/Johnny, and I most definitely own them, so does that mean I own JOHNNY? WOOHOO!)...I don't really want to own Orlando Bloom, so I'm not worried about that, but I really really really would LOVE to meet Johnny, so if anyone can arrange that, kudos to you! **

**Btw, I love this chapter, and I wrote it at school since I wasn't doing anything better, so I thoroughly enjoyed writing it- and there is even more humor to come, if you can believe it:D **

**Much love to my readers, I love you all, especially lateBloomer04 and SenatorSolo (you guys are way awesome, luv ya much!)**

**Ch. 5**

Jack squinted his eyes open, his head pulsing painfully. He rolled over to get his eyes away from the sun, but collided heavily with something...or someone...next to him in the process. Sensing the warmth, Jack, hungover from the previous night, snuggled closer. Soon, he was again asleep.

Will's eyes flew open, the result of a dream about his, shall we say, _ulterior_ motives. His head felt like it had been split in two overnight. As he became aware of his surroundings, very slowly (because he had become even more drunk than Jack), he distinctly felt sand, breeze, and warmth- all around his torso. Puzzled, he slowly pushed himself up, desperately trying to remember what was going on. He stood up shakily, almost falling, when he saw Jack lying on the sand asleep. Completely naked. Right next to where he himself had just been sleeping.

At that moment, Jack mumbled something and rolled over onto his stomach. _Ooh, Jack's ass is even better than I thought..._ Will thought. He did a double take, shaking his head frustratedly. _STOP. THINKING. THAT!_ But, for the first time ever, he stopped fighting it (the first time he CONSCIOUSLY stopped fighting it, of course...can't forget his romp with the Captain). He was in love with Jack and there was nothing he could do about it. But it was such an elated happiness- to accept his feelings and just go with it. He stared blurrily at Jack long and hard. Then, his sluggish mind caught up- JACK. NAKED. A genuinely amused grin spread the length of his face as he looked down and realized that his clothes were also totally gone. He couldn't do anything except laugh. Then, he looked over at the pile of clothes thrown down the beach. He wasn't mortified. Not anymore. He felt so good about everything. He was in love!

Because he was suddenly so elated, his hangover abated. He now had a huge burst of energy- and he felt like running. So he ran around the island- a grand total of three times. Every time he passed Jack, a huge grin spread across his face, and he looked to make sure that his lover was still asleep.

After his third time around, he picked up his shirt, and, ignoring the huge tear down the middle (he figured that it was just an effect of the previous night, and realized that they must have had a WHOLE lot of fun) he began wiping some of the sweat off of his body. Jack feigned sleep while actually absorbing every inch of Will's rippled torso with his eyes._ Damn, I love those muscles!_ Jack thought, suppressing the grin on his face. Of course, he was, one: hungover (so his head hurt like heck and he didn't want to move for about a week), and two: still under the impression that Will was going to literally explode when he realized that they now had a...'history', persay. So, figuring that he'd lie and tell the lad that throwing your clothes into a pile and spooning naked was a common ritual, Jack made and elaborate show of waking up. He rolled over and moaned a few times, finally coming to rest on his back and opening his eyes slowly.

Will threw the sweaty shirt at him playfully.

"Jack, if you don't put SOMETHING on to hide your gorgeous build, we'll have a repeat of whatever happened last night, except that HOPEFULLY, I'll remember it this time around..."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Can't-keep-his-pants-on Turner, I'm workin' on it, I'm workin' on it...But mind ye, I won' be gettin' yeh pregnant or anything, lad..."

Will dove for Jack, laughing into his mouth as he initiated a series of kisses that would lead to so much more...

Jack grinned, relieved that Will knew what was going on. He had been prepared to give his lie when he realized that he couldn't do it; he couldn't lie to Will. Because...he loved him.

**Just in case anyone is going to be up my ass (or even better: 'In my grill, yo') over this, I would like to clarify now. Jack gets drunk a LOT. 'Cause he's Capt. Jack Sparrow, mate. So since he gets drunk so often, he remembers events very clearly, even while drunk or hungover. And also, I'm sure that I haven't described the effects of hangovers correctly, but that would be b/c I haven't ever been in either state, so I am using my writer's license for that...**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _I know that lots of people have been reading the story, so take a few seconds to review, it makes me want to write _LONGER CHAPTERS_...and plus, it makes me feel loved by my readers :D keep reading!**

**Next few chappies: Norrington rescues Captain Jack Sparrow and Will and arrests Jack for being Jack while arresting Will for being a pirate. Should be quite amusing, so check often for updates!**


	6. Chapter 6 Bliss and Norriekins

**Disclaimer: -giggles- "Johnny, stop! I'm trying to write!"...heh, I wish...**

**I'm going to thank my readers personally, just because I think it's fun...**

**lateBloomer04: Thank you EVER so much for all of your reviews, they are splendiferous! You'll like this chapter- Will is silly- that's the only way to describe it. Silly. Heh. Makes you kinda scared, doesn't it? Lol, no worries, it's one of my favorite chapters- not even kidding :D:D:D:D...(and in case our twin telepathy/insight/etc kicks in while you're reading this, there ARE hidden meanings within things- if you figure out the hidden meanings, warn me, lest I do something incredibly... stupid...- I just had to use that line, it was too perfect :D) Much luv!**

**SenatorSolo: You are going to like this chappie a lot too- just b/c it's completely random and insane and full of Jack and Will...:D...keep reading, and keep writing me funny reviews, they make me happy! Thanks so much...:D**

**SallySkellington: Thank you SO much for your reviews, they make me want to keep writing more and more and more... :D (I love smiley faces, what can I say?)**

**Bringer Vixtorrien: This is more more more- lots more:D Please keep reviewing!**

**waterfall tears: Thanks for your reviews, I'm so glad you like the story! Is your story anime? I haven't read it yet b/c I've hardly even had time to write this chappie. Plus, I am TERRIBLE with anime- I'm more of a reality person meself, (but not reality TV, just stuff based on more realistic situations); which explains the whole CSI thing...if you can fill me in on the story, then I can probably read it, but I'll be terribly confused most likely...anyway, just fill me in on it, and I'll see what I can do...**

**Ch. 6**

Evening was approaching, as Jack felt the cool air begin to caress his skin. He was standing on a huge rock that jutted into the sea, his arms spread wide, inhaling the air that spoke of freedom. His young, contoured face lit up as a roguish grin adorned his lips. If anyone other than him or Will were to see this sight, they would think that they had stumbled upon one heckuva nudist tribe- but the truth was that Jack simply didn't feel like putting his clothes BACK on only to have them pulled back off by...the fading grin quickly returned when the thought of Will entered his mind. Which reminded him...Jack looked out at the horizon, glad to know that the sun hadn't begun it's descent just yet. He hopped down from the rock into the sun-kissed waters, wading in to the beach. The cooler air prompted him to don pants, but he didn't mind...he was in a romantic mood, and all he wanted to do was return to Will.

Jack savored the flying feeling in his stomach as he quickly traversed the tiny spit of land to get to dear William. Being truly in love made him feel alive again- something that he hadn't felt for too long. He grinned all the time now, he was in a state of constant bliss. The sand was warm and soft on his feet, and the ebbing sun warmed his body. As he rounded a bend, he caught sight of Will, sitting on the beach with his arms around his knees, simply wearing Jack's shirt and watching the sky. Fading light illuminated the lad's face, and Jack knew that Will was feeling the same happiness that he was. A spectacular bliss spread into the Captain's face and throughout his body- even in the tropical warmth, he shivered. His feet guided him to Will. Quietly, he sat down, his legs stretching out next to the whelp's, his arms circling around the covered torso, and his contagious lips whispering.

"I do hope ye missed dear old me...I wanted to watch the sunset with you in me arms..."

Will gently leaned back, his arms opening up and maneuvering around Jack's neck. Jack simply purred. "Jack?...Were you, possibly a...cat...in a past life?" He loved poking fun at the Captain.

"No...I was...a bird...free...soaring through the clouds..." He came out of his seriousness, grinning, "...releasing my bowels in innocent bystanders..." Jack felt Will laughing, which caused him to grin amusedly. "...But mostly just free, lad...just free..."

"...If you're a bird, I'm a bird..."

Will had taken his arms from around Jack's neck and turned around, looking at Jack, who, for once in his life, was speechless.

Suddenly, all of the emotions that Will had been harboring began to flood to the surface...he knew that what he had just said was true, but he didn't want to accept how he was feeling. His eyes began to water. Abruptly, he stood up, launching himself down the beach to avoid Jack's eyes, those amazing eyes. If Jack looked him in the eyes, he knew that everything would spill out. He collapsed a few feet down the beach, his body wracked with sobs. As soon as Jack realized what was going on, he crawled over to Will, scooping him up into his arms and holding him, whispering into his ear that it would be ok. What he didn't let on was that he was scared for Will- he didn't know what the poor lad was feeling, and he needed to calm him down in order to find out.

Eventually, Will couldn't cry anymore- his body was devoid of emotion. He simply lay there, curled up in Jack's arms, feeling strangely calm- an effect of hysterical crying. In this state of mind, it was much easier to tell Jack what he was feeling. So, he began.

"When I met you, it was like I had found...the half of me that was missing...it was as though I was now complete, and it was such bliss- I was falling in love with you emotionally from the start. The crazy thing was, I had never been in love with a man before- obviously, because I am...was?...straight...Anyway, I finally realized, after a long time, that I really was in love with a pirate...so, when we became marooned, fate kind of...made everything click..."

"...Damn, that's weird...whelp, I went through the same thing...well, emotionally...sexually, of course, I AM Captain Jack Sparrow, lad...but not THAT promiscuous...why the ruddy pearl does everyone in the bloody WORLD think that?...Me guess is that I'm just that beautiful," Will was lying on his back in the sand, and Jack leaned over him to see his face, "...I'll always be there for ye, whelp...Old Jack will always be there..."

"Old?" Will began laughing hysterically, "...old my butt..."

Jack again lost his seriousness and put on his charm. "Ye should tell me these things, lad! If yer ass is old, I need to be more careful of preserving it..." Jack started running just soon enough, but made the mistake of going the wrong way. Will chased him into the water, which Jack hadn't seen because the sun had, by now, set. He came jogging back out, his pants sopping.

"...Why...thanks...very...much...for...the...chaffing...I...will...now...endure..." Jack panted at Will, who was somewhere behind him.

"I can help you with that...just let me take them off for you..."

"Oh...good..." Jack breathed, lying down on the sand. He didn't detect the hint of lust in Will's voice.

The lad walked over and quickly untied the pants, sliding them off without too much trouble. Then, surprising Jack, he brought his lips down onto the Captain's and began putting his body into deep kisses. Jack pulled himself away, laughing.

"...I don't have the stamina for you, lad!" He said quickly, before running down the beach playfully. Will began running after him. Jack quickly realized why pants were a necessary clothing item- his manhood kept impeding his movement. Finally, he settled for supporting it with one hand while he jogged. Will, however, didn't seem to be having that problem...

"Jack!...WHAT THE RUDDY HECK ARE YOU DOING!...I see your hand, you-" But he didn't get to finish.

"I AM NOT-" Jack waved his free hand around frustratedly, trying to find the words, "YEH KNOW WHAT?...fine!..." Jack made annoyed growling noises, "YES, WILL, I AM AT THIS VERY MOMENT JACKING OFF! I AM A WANKER!...OK? ARE WE HAPPY NOW!"

"...Jack, I didn't want to have to do this...I'm coming for your ass!" Will began running full speed ahead towards the stunned Jack.

"WILLIAM! I have never heard ye say such things!"

"I guess you're rubbing off on me, luv..."

"ONLY THE CAPTAIN SAYS 'LUV'- thanks very much." Jack stopped running and turned around, just before Will collided with him, pulling him into the sand. After a few minutes, Jack called a truce. Except, it really didn't work, as Will kept massaging the Captain's ass. If Jack put his back to the sand, Will massaged whatever he could put his hand on- which more often than not turned out to be...

"HANDS OFF THE COCK, TURNER!" Jack screamed for the third time. He began doing the same thing to Will. But it just seemed to make the lad even happier. "Yeh know, this truce thing, it isn't working, luv...if yeh must do this, just do it now and get it over with so that I can get me sleep!" Jack grinned playfully.

"Finally! Yes, I would be delighted..."

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"HELLO, BOYS!" Jack's eyes snapped open. His worst nightmare looked right back at him. "You slept well, I take it..."

"Of course, _Commodore_..." He gave his roguish grin, "...I meself ALWAYS sleep well..."

"...No unnecessary conversation, Sparrow...I've got men on their way to take you to prison...and your little blacksmith friend..." Norrington grinned a moment later, "Which reminds me! Is there any particular reason why you were just now..." He began searching for the words. "...Euuuhh...sleeping against him..._naked_...?" Norrington choked out.

"Yeh see, Norriekins, it's a ritual...don't tell me that you've never pulled all of your clothes off and spooned naked with another man before?...tsk tsk tsk, you are behind the times, behind the times!" Of course, Jack went to his default- lying. He hadn't used the lie with Will, so why put it to waste?

"Well, at least Mr. Turner has a shirt on...he will be SOMEWHAT detainable...however, you will need to put something on before I have my men arrest you...and that's not a request, it's an ORDER!"

Will chose a convenient time to wake up.

"Oh, Mr. Turner, so glad that you could join us! Jack and I were just having a nice little chat as to why you are currently lying against each other NAKED...any ideas?" Norrington was pleased with himself, and showed it.

Will yawned, and began acting very...un-will-ish. "I was marooned on a bloody island for however bloody long I've bloody been here, and the first thing you ask me is why I'm NAKED?...it would be accurate to assume that I was hot because of the HOT temperature of the tropics, would it NOT?"

This gave Jack an excellent idea, and so he winked at Will...which Will took to mean...I think you're hot? Good job? Do what I do?...he decided to go with the last one when Jack started glaring at him.

"Will, I am sick of being on this ruddy island with yeh, lad, and I want my own cell, Norrington, I cannot stand this whelp!"

"...Yeah?...Well I hate you too, Jack!...And I'm sorry that I slept next to you for warmth, because it was STUPID! Keep yourself bloody warm in your OWN bloody cell!"

Jack grinned, but quickly made it a glare when Norrington looked at him. The next moment, Norrington's crew had pulled ashore in their dinghy and were jumping out to arrest the two "pirates" (as Norrington had charged them).

"Put them in the same cell, boys, they'll never last a day with each other..."

Jack and Will could hardly suppress their grins as they were put into shackles...and Norrington hadn't even had time to make Jack put on some pants...

**For anyone who's seen 'The Notebook', there was a nice little line I used- I just had to, it was too perfect...PLEASE REVIEW! I made this chappie longer by request!...I'll write the next one and post it very soon, and it will be long, I assure you...AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Captain Jack Attack

**Disclaimer: Johnny is mine, all mine. It's just Jack that belongs to Disney, right? Of course it is!**

**Ch. 7 Captain Jack is Back Ready to Attack**

Norrington left the dinghy to retrieve Jack's pants. Jack grinned amusedly after the Commodore, knowing that he had bothered him by being...Jack. The Captain then looked at the guards, noticing that they seemed familiar.

"Have I threatened you before?" Jack said, his voice full of his roguish accent. His face was plastered with a grin that no one else could master.

"Umm...Captain, sir...actually, we did meet you before. At the docks. When you came to Port Royal. Mr. Sparrow, Captain, sir." The guard swallowed repeatedly.

Jack laughed. "Sir?...I've never been so insulted in me bloody life. Do I LOOK like I want to be called 'Sir'? DO I?...if so, I have become a disaster of an excuse of a pirate...can either of you sing?"

The guards looked at each other in terror. Then, the man on the right nodded his head 'Yes'. Jack's face glowed with delight.

"Oh lovely! A eunuch then, are we?...did it hurt? I would imagine so. Does it make you more popular with the ladies?" Jack received a sharp pain in his side- Will's elbow being the perpetrator. "OW! BLOODY 'ELL, THAT-...oh, 'course, sorry luv. Old habits die hard...No ladies for me, boys, I'm already taken." He kissed Will's cheek.

The guards looked at each other uneasily. Then, they looked in the opposite direction, pointedly being very interested in the grains of sand on the island. Jack, being the more self-confident one, took liberty and justice into his own hands.

"...Oooohh! scary! I kissed 'is cheek! GAAAHH, run away! Ye might get contaminated!" Then, Jack stood up and leaned towards the guards, grabbing their faces and turning them towards him. He put his face inches from theirs. "Have you ever been so in love, gents, that the world stops when you're around your whelp? So in love that eating doesn't matter?...SO IN LOVE, that you only feel complete when you're with them?...If not, do not judge others, boys...AH! Almost forgot! There is an exception to everything- believe me, guardies, there is- so, do not make me repeat this, THERE IS AN EXCEPTION TO EVERYTHING!" Jack released their faces and sat back down. "Well, now that we've got that all straightened out, I'm feeling rather good about all this!"

The guards nodded, each of their faces a canvas of fear. Quickly, they became quite enamored with their shoes, examining them in great detail. Jack smirked, obviously quite amused with his display. Will looked over at him, unconsciously smiling. Looking at Jack, thinking about him, made Will think about all of the reasons why he loved him. His smirk, his "don't take any shit" attitude, his comfort, his understanding- everything that made Jack the perfect person for him. As he closed his eyes in his happiness, warm lips pressed to his in a surprise attack.

As the world melted away, Will kissed Jack sweetly, bliss imbuing into every part of him. He would quite happily snog Jack for the rest of his life and be wonderfully content.

"...errr, Jack?...Mrs. Sparrow?...I MEAN, MR. Sparrow!...the Commodore is coming...and I'll let you guys have your own cell, I don't mind...but if he sees you kissing, he might change HIS mind..." The guard on the left quickly blurted out.

Jack slowly ended the kiss, his eyes alight with a passion that Will knew would be continued later...but for now, the suspense was enough to make him happy.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Will's back was on the cell wall, his arms grasping to bring Jack's face closer to his. He could no longer feel his own lips, but that was of no importance. Jack liked control, so as long as Will was enjoying himself, the Captain was happy. So, obviously, the Captain was always happy.

Jack pulled away for a moment, his forehead resting against Wills. He grinned, his arms encircling the lad and pulling him into a close hug. Jack just wanted to make sure that he wasn't dreaming; that his love really was there. He was. He was always there. Jack held him close. Then, he whispered in his ear "C'mon, lad, we'd better get some sleep..." It took Jack a lot of reminding to get Will to realize that they couldn't sleep scooped up together- they had to sleep apart. If Norrington saw that, he reminded Will, they could be split up permanently. So, reluctantly, Will agreed.

As Jack woke up the next morning, he reached over, trying to feel where Will was. He wanted to spend the whole day in his arms, being happy. Frustratedly, he opened his eyes.

Will was gone.

**As always, REVIEW, s'il vous plait! I'm kind of in a writer's block stage...**


	8. Chapter 8 Pirate Booty

**Disclaimer: Whatever Jack does, it's not my fault!...And yes, I know that Johnny has Vanessa, but for one thing, THEY ARE NOT MARRIED! and they, in fact, have TWO kids, not one. Jack is 2 and Lily Rose Melody is 4, I believe. But bursting the writer's happy bubble in reviews by reminding them of Johnny's family is not very encouraging!...it made me terribly sad; Until I got over it...but nonetheless, it was heartbreaking...anyways, here is chappie 8!**

**Ch. 8 Pirate Booty**.

Jack jumped up from the floor and spun around, not believing his eyes. Will was not there; He had suddenly just disappeared. The fact that Norrington came jauntily striding down the stairs at that moment didn't help matters much. He grinned at Jack.

"Ah, Mr. Sparrow, how are we today? You look rather distraught..." His scary attempt at another smile made Jack want to laugh. In fact, he would have, except that he had just realized something...

"NORRINGTON, YOU LYING BASTARD!" He put his face up next to the bars, making sure to spit as he spoke. "Where the bloody 'ell have you taken the lad? He did nothing to you; he hasn't hurt ye, so leave the boy alone!"

"He and I are having our own little 'island adventure'...in my cabin...I went back and retrieved the clothes belonging to both of you; I should have just left Will's there...and no, I will not leave him alone- I'm going to have my way with him whether you like it or not. I don't give a damn about him, Mr. Sparrow, and I shall remind you to keep your nose out of business that doesn't concern you!"

"It concerns me very much, strompert. I love him, and if you touch me lad, ye won't be able to walk for a week, I assure you...I've performed the operation multiple times on enemies; more often than not, their singing voices become superb; know any local choirs, Norriekins? If ye catch my drift..." Jack looked at Norrington with an air of total confidence, his dazzling gaze giving a knowing look.

"Ooohhhh, feisty, eh? Don't worry, you'll join us soon..." Norrington made a seductive face towards Jack, who promptly stuck his tongue out and made gagging noises.

"Commodore...WHAT HAVE YE BEEN DRINKING?...Firstly, I didn't pin you as the type to go after me or dear William...and B, why do you think that we would EVER want to be with you in the first place?...Will and me, we love each other; we're not just gonna give that up 'cause you have a thing for us..."

Norrington, lacking a good comeback, glared at Jack and swished away back up to his cabin...no doubt to return to his escapade. Jack was not about to give in to him; so, he began to search for weak spots in the cell bars. Will had taught him all about metals and how old metal gets corroded and some spots will easily break. Thinking about this caused a few stray tears to slip down his face; but he made himself keep going. He kept going for Will.

Will sat on the small bed, holding his legs up close to him. He was trembling, scared. He didn't want the Commodore to come back; not ever. He knew what the monster wanted with him, and knew that if he resisted, he'd die; without ever seeing Jack again. It was killing him inside. Sadly, Norrington returned momentarily.

As soon as the door was safely closed and locked, Norrington began to slowly walk towards Will, untying his shirt. Will hid his face in his knees; he was so scared of what Norrington would do to him. When Norrington reached the bed, he threw his shirt aside and began unbuckling his pants. Will kept his face hidden, not wanting any part of this. After only seconds, a hand touched his face, pulling him up and forcefully pushing his body flat onto the bed. The Commodore then tied both of Will's hands and feet to the wood. Norrington began violating him even before he had time to think; his hands were immediately in Will's pants. He began resisting as best he could.

Will threw his body around as Norrington began to untie his pants, trying to keep the Commodore away from him.

"GET OFF ME! JUST GET OFF! I DON'T WANT THIS!..." He began to cry with frustration, his face streaked with the flood of tears. "...JACK! PLEASE, JACK!..." Will continued screaming.

Norrington pulled his gun out of the bedside table. He pointed it at Will. "If you do NOT keep your mouth shut, you say goodbye!"

Will promptly shut his mouth, but the tears kept flowing. He held back a whimper when the Commodore untied his legs and slid his pants off; it was all over. Will felt his feet being retied. Norrington was going to rape him, and Jack wouldn't love him anymore because he, Will, was just not good enough. He was often serious, not extremely romantic, and had never been in a serious relationship in his life (other than Elizabeth, of course). All he knew was that he felt something different for Jack than anyone else; the elated feeling, the falling feeling in the pit of his stomach, told him that he loved the pirate.

Will's body shut down and went numb. He was in shock; he didn't want to be dealing with this, so his body shut down all feelings. He lay there, in a dream state, wishing for it all to be over. The Commodore kept thrusting against him, but what was HE to do? He couldn't very well thrust the imbecile off the bed. Then, the worst happened.

Norrington had decided that his fantasy just wasn't working out; so, the oaf decided that pinning Will to a wall would be much more erotic. Will was untied, and then quickly pressed to the wall by the door. He could feel Norrington's mouth traveling his body. He was so scared.

Jack, as usual, had another plan. He hoped that the space between the bars was large enough to fit him through. _Well, the best thing to do is try. _So, the next moment, Jack found himself fitting his head through. _So far, so good._ Next, his torso slid through seamlessly. _I knew I could get meself out!_ Then...

"OOOOWWWWW!" Jack hissed. His eyes began to water, and he swallowed to keep from screaming. "It figures that my booty would get stuck..."

Jack reached into his pockets and took out some coins, jewels, and an assortment of rings. Then, he tried again. He barely slid through, but he made it. _And we are off!_ Jack turned around. _But it's such a shame to leave all of that precious booty in there...so I'll just bring it with me! _Jack reached in and scooped up the treasure, stuffing it in his pockets with some trouble. He quickly grabbed his sword from the sleeping guard (but was too distracted to obtain his other effects), and made his way up to the next deck.

Totally silent, he listened. He heard moaning behind the door to his right. He creeped over to it, put his hand on the doorknob, and thrust it open.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high-pitched scream resounded through the room. Pintel had Ragetti pinned to a wall and looked up from his preoccupation.

"OH!...so sorry, gents...heh, I always knew you two had somethin there!..." Jack looked at their expectant faces, and on his face dawned a look of realization. "Oh, right, of course...I'll just leave you to your...well, just MORE POWER TO YA!" Jack quickly shut the door; those two were simply weird. Not at all because of their relationship, or being gay. Those were the two normal things about them.

Jack stood there for a moment, listening intently. That was becoming rather difficult, however, with Pintel and Ragetti going at it behind door # 1. So, he moved on to the next door on the right. He put his ear up to the wood and listened. Faint noises were issuing from inside. Wary, Jack forced himself to open the door.

Wide-eyed and nose flared, Jack shut the door quickly. What was behind it, he will not allow to be written. Evidently, it was that scarring. Jack says that he will never be the same. He stood there, his face glued in the surprised/scared/amazed/scarred-for-life look. He stuck his tongue out like he was about to have a hairball. And he briefly considered gouging out his eyes.

Except, he told himself, Will needed his help.

**Meanwhile...**

Commodore Norrington traveled down Will's body until his mouth coincided with Will's member. Will kept himself from screaming, but he couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. A thunderstorm of tears showered his young face. He kept choking out huge sobs and let the tears careen down his face and body. What did it matter?

Nothing mattered anymore.

**End Ch. 8**

**Sorry if it was too short! I'm doing the best I can!**

**Oh no! Not dear William!...maybe if I get lots of _reviews_, I'll update sooner... ;D (I'm not trying to be cruel to Will, I promise!)...**


	9. Chapter 9 Fire of Life

**Disclaimer: YES! Johnny is alllllll mine!...but in case anyone who wants to sue for him comes around, I don't own any part of him. Zip, nada, zilch!**

**These next chappies might be somewhat 'short', but I'll be updating more frequently, so no worries!**

**Ch. 9 Fire of Life**

Jack finally regained some composure and looked around. There was one door left. He crept over to it, sword drawn. He turned the knob. _DAMN! _It was locked. So, he took some incentive and began disassembling the hinges. Quietly, of course. Then, as he pulled the last one loose, he crashed through the door. He screamed.

"MOUTH! OFF! NOW!...ASSHEAD!" He bellowed, having just seen Will's terrified face streaked with tears and the Commodore's mouth violating him.

"...Jack! Gun!" Will screamed, pointing at the table, after he got over the shock of Jack's entrance.

"Why the bloody 'ell are we speaking in fragmented sentences?" Jack asked quickly, as he ran over to the table and grabbed the weapon. Norrington's face showed his utter disbelief at the situation, but he finally shook his head like a dog, and then jumped up, trying to go after Jack. The Captain quickly elbowed his stomach and pressed him against the wall, the gun held up to his head.

Jack's voice was a mix of anger and more anger, in fact, he was so angry that he was crying. "If ye EVER touch him again, EVER..." Jack's lips were quivering as tears escaped his fiery eyes. "Ye know what? No second chances. I don't care. Ye violate me lad, I take something belonging to ye!"

At that moment, Jack brought the metal blade down upon the Commodore's appendage, slicing it off from the rest of his body. Norrington looked down, then back at Jack, and then down again, his face horrorstruck. Jack let go of him. He slid down he wall onto the floor, lying in a heap.

"...Want a souvenir?" Jack announced to Will, aiming for a joke.

He looked over and saw him sitting on the floor, his back against the wall he had been pinned to. He had his knees up to his face and was sobbing into his legs. Jack dropped the gun onto the floor and swaggered over to him. He gently picked the lad up and carried him to the bed, where he laid him down and dressed him. Then, just as gently, Jack scooped him up again and carried him to an empty cabin he had discovered earlier (but had neglected to mention). He slowly laid him down on the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Then, he carressed Will's cheek softly with his fingers. Ever so slowly, his sobs subsided. He opened his eyes.

There Jack was; hovering over him. His eyes were full of a sweet energy- they danced of their own accord, not because of any light. Will suddenly grabbed him, clinging on to his neck and dragging him onto the bed as he began to wail. Jack understood, and he held him tightly, gently rocking him back and forth, rubbing his back. All he could to was wait until the lad calmed down.

After what seemed like forever, he did. Jack looked down. He was asleep. Carefully, he lowered him out of his arms and flat onto the bed. Then, Jack got up and got a pitcher of warm water and a rag. He began to wash off the filthy germs from that scumbag. When he had, he redressed him (so that he wouldn't wake up and think that he was still with Norrington), and slid him under the covers. Then, Jack took the chair from the little desk and sat next to the bed, allowing Will to sleep comfortably.

He looked over at the tear-stained face. Even though he had washed it, the streaks were still visible. Jack's stomach twisted; he felt responsible, as though this was all his fault. If only he had slept curled up with Will- then he would have felt him being taken. But, Jack quickly shook these thoughts from his mind; no one was to blame other than Norrington. What he needed to do was be there for Will...and get revenge on that bloody git. _Asshole._

Will turned, breaking Jack out of his reverie. He waited for a minute to see if he would wake up, and when he didn't, he glanced at the lad's face. He was young- too young for this to happen to. _Why couldn't he have taken me?_ Jack fumed. _WHY NOT ME!_

Jack stopped himself from crying by telling himself that Will needed him now, so dwelling on the past was not an option. _Will would want me to focus on the future,_ Jack told himself. So that's what he did. He focused on how happy he would be when Will began recovering. How good it would feel to see the man smile. To hear his laugh; Jack loved his laugh- it was like food for his soul. And, of course, on how much fun it would be to eat the crazy concoction of bananas and bratwurst for breakfast again. The thought of that made Jack flourish a smirk.

Jack remembered the raids, the pillages and plundering, and the pilfering. One of the things he did best was sack a port using only his sword. He remembered all of these times spent with Will; what happy times they were. And what he hoped for, more than anything, was to...

_Laissez les bons temps rouler..._he thought, looking over at his sleeping love while a fire lit up inside his eyes. This one was different...it was a roaring fire that would never quite die.

**btw, that last thought means "let the good times roll".**

**Reviews make the world go 'round!...that means: "send me one, please, i want feedback!"...and btw, the story will get back to it's funny, ridiculous self shortly. keep checking for updates!**


	10. Chapter 10 Iris

Disclaimer: Nope. Still no Johnny. Or any of POTC for that matter. Besides my DVD, posters, etc...RAWR! I want Johnny!...ok, before I get started on all of that, I will just say: Here is chappie 10! yay! It's quite long, I believe...well, at least, I tried.

**As always, thanks to all of my readers, I tried to make this chappie extra long and especially amusing since it's been very dreary lately. 'Tried' being the key word here. :) BRING ON THE SILLINESS!**

**Ch.10 Iris**

Jack left Will sleeping and went back up to Norrington's cabin. It was amazing that everything had transpired only an hour ago. Jack felt as though it had been forever. His life had paused the moment he had crashed into the room to find Will suffering. He had felt himself breathe sharply; had felt his heart skip a beat. As he reached the door, he took a deep breath.

Opening it, he went inside. No one had noticed anything yet- _good_. Norrington was lying on the floor, alive but in a daze. _Pity he isn't suffering too much_, Jack thought. He didn't want to do this, but it was necessary; necessary for both him and Will. He glanced around and quickly found what he was searching for- the Commodore's cock.

Slowly, Jack reached his hand out to pick the flesh up. But even he couldn't force himself to touch that _thing._ It was revolting. He scanned the room, looking for a piece of cloth, a linen, ANYTHING to pick it up with. He finally settled upon a cloth by the table. He grabbed the fabric and wrapped the flesh up in it, wincing the entire time. Finally, he tied a knot and put the cloth in his belt.

Now it was on to the Commodore. _Eh, why waste time on Commodore Codwanker? _Jack thought. So, instead of trying to help him, he just screamed.

"MAN DOWN! IT'S GAME OVER FOR HIM! HE WON'T BE HAVING ANY CHILDREN NOW! SOMEONE HELP THE POOR BLOKE!" Jack grinned, highly amused with himself, and quickly swaggered back down to his dear William. On his way down, he could hear the crew running to Norrington's rescue. His grin widened.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Jack quietly slipped into Will's cabin. He looked at the somber form of Will and then looked around for something to entertain himself with. No guitar. Nothing that held his attention. So, he paced.

The rhythm of his steps quickly lulled him into a dream-like state of mind. Suddenly, things began to make sense that hadn't before. He understood all of his actions. Every stupid thing that he had done now made sense. _So THAT'S why I got drunk and started screwing the wall! _He realized.

"Euh...Jack..." A voice quietly moaned from the bed. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and ran to the bed, tripping over the chair in the process. From the floor, he got up on his knees, his hair flying everywhere.

"...OW!...DAMN!...yes Will? I'm here, I'm right...ouch...here." Jack winced every other word, having hit his manhood with the chair upon collision. He had his eyes partially squinted, and his face was scrunched up with the soreness.

Will's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to face Jack.

"Could I have some water?" He croaked through a dry mouth.

Jack slowly stood up. He began to walk, penguin style, to the water basin. He picked the entire jug up and walked, still in penguin form, back to the bed. Will looked at him quizzically.

"...What, _exactly_, have you been doing?...Whatever it is, it looks painful." Will grinned, figuring that Jack was trying to cheer him up.

Jack spoke slowly and in short bursts. "Pacing...falling over chairs...injuring vital body parts...the usual." He retorted quietly.

"...Uh huh..." Will said, sipping some water. "Well, I do believe that I can fix that."

"No lad, ye won't be 'fixin' me any time soon. The Commodore did quite a number on yeh, and yeh need to heal first and foremost." Jack was being mature. For once.

Will's face became stony and he began to look angry. "I don't want to talk about that. It was frustrating and painful and I refuse to think about it..." Then his mood became playful. "Now come on over here, _Captain _Jack."

Jack had to work very hard to contain himself and not jump onto the bed and rip his clothes off. "...This is extremely painful for me, I assure ye...But...no. Ye don't get a piece of THIS until ye deal with yer emotions. None of Ol' Jack 'til yeh've healed. I'm so sorry, but this is jus' one o' those things."

"...But Jack, I want you so bad! I NEED you...in order to...um...HEAL!" Will was, quite frankly, out of his mind. Jack cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What the bloody frig have ye done with the real Will?" His left hand was supporting and soothing his injured appendage.

"Jack, seriously, let me have a look at that, you might have really injured it!" Will said, still seeming out of whack with his usual self. "Stop acting like a git and waddle over here!" Will protested.

"No! Yeh're acting like a wanker and I do not trust ye with me pride an' joy."

After much persuasion and a throbbing member, Jack finally gave in and allowed Will to examine him. While the 'wanker' lightly poked and rubbed said member, Jack tried very hard not to say "Don't stop...", although in the end, he said it anyway. The delighted look on Will's face told Jack that he was really in for it.

But hey, he DID get Will to run around the room screaming "I am a big banana!" for a full two minutes, so he felt it was worthwhile.

Jack was just beginning to get a rhythm with Will's cock when a knock on the locked door interrupted his activities. He first ignored it, of course, because he was _busy_. But when the perpetrator continued to interrupt Jack's mindset, he gave up and opened the door a tiny bit.

Jack made his voice falsely cheery. "...'ahem'..._yes?_..." His face was plastered with a fake smile that looked more like a grimace.

On the other side of the door was one of the guards from the dinghy. "Hello, Captain Sparrow. See, I got it right this time!...oh, yeah, anyways, I saw you carry Mr.Turner in here a while ago, and I watched the room while you were gone...and-"

"...Do ye mean to be tellin me that ye were _spyin_? For...NORRINGTON?" Jack exclaimed, his eyes full of rage.

"No, Captain. I just was trying to make sure you two were safe. Because, I think that you're a nice person, and I just wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you...please just believe me. You really opened my eyes to life when we were on that dinghy...BUT HOLD ON! This is really important...if you two don't get back in your cell by 5 minutes from now, they'll know you escaped...and they'll kill you both." Then the man began to back up and leave.

"...Oh...right...thanks very much...Mr...?" Jack blurted, his face shocked with the realization of what could happen to him and dear William.

But the man had already turned a corner and didn't hear Jack's question.

Jack ducked back in the room and locked the door. Quickly, he grabbed the first pair of pants that he saw and threw on a shirt. Then, of course, there were all of his effects. In the time it took him to get those on, Will was already dressed and on the lookout for a time to make a run for it. The pants Jack put on felt a little bit tight, but he assumed it was just because he was still affected by their interrupted cavorting.

Will turned around from his lookout and looked Jack up and down.

"Firstly, your shirt is backwards AND inside out. Secondly, you should continue wearing my pants all the time because they show off your huge cock." Will grinned at his assessment and turned back around to continue his lookout. Jack raised his finger to say something, but ended up just shrugging and grinning.

He looked down, examining the pants. "Is it really that big?...Hm..." He turned his head sideways. Frowning, he sucked in his stomach, which didn't do much. "Oooh, yeah, I guess it 'tis rather... shapely." He grinned, turning his head in different directions. Will just shook his head.

As soon as Will gave him a signal, Jack dashed out of the room behind him. He ran behind Will, but it wasn't _really _running, it was more of a sprint with his arms flailing out next to him and his mouth wide open. They sprinted down a flight of stairs and turned a corner into the prison cabin. Jack helped Will fit through the bars and then slid in himself.

"Will, is me booty still in those pants?" Jack cocked an eyebrow in Will's direction.Will looked up at him, clearly about to laugh hysterically. "Not THAT booty, yeh wanker!" Jack laughed, then explained. "I left some treasure in them..."

Will's face began to stretch into a grin again. Jack looked at him, as if to say 'What?'. Will continued to laugh as he searched the pockets. "Yes Jack, you stick, it's in here."

For the rest of the time they spent waiting for the crew to check on them, Jack tried to force Will to tell him what was so funny. Will just laughed uncontrollably every time Jack said 'treasure'.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Over the next few days, Jack tried to get Will to talk about his ordeal with Norrington. Sadly, the lad would tell him nothing. Jack continued trying, but to no avail.

"Yeh can NOT jus' pretend that things never happened...Ye 'ave to DEAL with stuff, William!" Jack yelled one day, in a fit of frustration.

The terrible part was, he knew that Will couldn't do anything until he faced his problems.

**We are probably getting to the last few chappies here, people, unless there is some huge movement to keep the story going...and so please review! Reviews are yummy. They make me happy:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Cessation of Hostilities

**Disclaimer: We all know that those two really have deep love and frustrating desire for each other, so let's not even go through THIS again…**

Thank you to all of my amazing readers…the story is wrapping up, but I thought that it really just needed another one of these scenes…they haven't had any **real** sex for a while…being locked up on Norringtons ship and all :D.

**Ch.11 Cessation of Hostilities **

"I will not play games with you, Sparrow!" The commodore whispered angrily, "I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against my…missing member…" He finished embarrassedly.

Jack grinned, highly amused. "I'm sorry, Commodore…but, eh, we couldn't hear you very well…what was that last part?" He sat back, enjoying himself immensely.

"Cessation of hostilities…against my…missing member…" Norrington finished again.

Jack stared blankly at him.

"STOP HIDING MY COCK!" Norrington bellowed.

Jack's eyes shifted down to his hands. "Testy…testy…" He pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm…well, that one, mate, is gonna cost yeh…I see no profit innit for me…" He purred. His eyes looked up mischievously.

Norrington stepped back from the bars, his eyes wide. He turned and began pacing nervously. "…What?...What will it cost me?" His lips were pursed tersely.

"Our freedom." Jack retorted.

After a few more rounds of this highly sophisticated game, Norrington was forced to agree. Why, exactly, Norriekins wanted his flesh back, Jack would never know…

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

Of course, no one figured that Norrington would play 'fair'. But, you always have to remember, one mans garbage is another mans treasure. Such was the island.

A few days after the negotiations, the Dauntless returned to the same spot, the water rippling beneath it. The massive ship plowed quietly into the sand. The captives were dumped on land, and the ship sped off as quickly as it could (Jack had hidden the Commodore's member onboard along with a treasure map leading to it…well, leading _somewhere_…Jack hadn't exactly bothered to make the map correspond to the actual location).

As the ship began to slowly fade into the distance, Jack decided to lie down on the sand and Will became reacquainted with the island. The ship got further away.

Jack stood up and walked with Will, his fingers intertwining with the lad's. Finally, albeit quietly at first, Will began to talk about _everything_. And while Jack knew that there was still more that needed to be said, he was happy with the progress for now. After a few hours of this leisurely relaxing, Jack poked his head out between the palms, scanning the horizon. He turned back to Will with blazing eyes.

"They're gone." He whispered seductively.

"Finally…" Will groaned, already pulling Jack's shirt over his head and flinging it away.

He began to slowly kiss and nibble at the tan flesh, his mouth finding its way to each nipple and grazing them playfully with his teeth. His hands firmly planted on Jac's smooth hips, he stood back up to meet the Captain's warm lips with his own. His mouth gently caressed the other man's, his lips coming together around the rogues top lip, pulling it out and suckling it.

Will pulled away to catch his breath. Jack, also breathing rapidly, pinned Will to the palm tree behind the lad and pressed his hips into the younger man's. He relished the warm friction that it created and thrust his hips again. The sensation was almost unbearable. Moaning loudly, he ran his hands through Will's hair, his lips leaving red marks on the whelp's neck. He slid his hands down to the lad's hips, and then moved one to the bulged spot in his pants, massaging it gently. Will groaned at the contact, thrusting his hips forward. Then he started on the buttons of Will's shirt, quickly pulling each out. He moved his hands to the lad's shoulders and gently pushed the fabric away, beginning his assault on the man's collarbone.

Will's hands slid from Jack's back to his firm arse, and he couldn't help but squeeze when Jack's tongue serenaded his belly button. Jack smirked through his kissing. _He really likes grabbing my ass_, he thought.

Jack moved his hands to the strong thighs in front of him and ran his fingers along the waist of the pants. Moving his fingers along the bulge again, he surmised that the situation was probably very uncomfortable, as he himself was getting painful. Standing up to once again capture his lover's lips in his, he pushed the pants off and lifted Will up into his arms. With his hands supporting the lads rear and legs wrapped around Jack's torso, Will's hands entangled themselves in Jack's messy hair. Jack stepped out of his own pants with some difficulty, his length still hard and throbbing. The feeling of Will's hard cock pressed into his stomach made the Captain whimper, and he lightly set them down in the sand.

Slowly, Jack's hands found their way to Will's member and began to lightly brush against the soft surface. After a second, Jack pulled away.

He kept his eyes closed, his breathing still ragged. "…Let's try somethin' new, luv…seein' how popular my arse is in these parts…" He opened his fiery orbs, sending waves of pleasure through Will's spine.

"…Okay…" Will whispered heavily.

Jack lowered himself to the sand, supporting himself with his hands. A genuine smile flashed across Will's face as he realized the situation. He lowered himself onto Jack's back, nipping the mans ear playfully. Then, he brought himself back up, and without warning, plunged himself into Jack's rear and began to slowly thrust. Immediately, Jack bit his lip to stifle his yelp of pain. Will began to go at a faster and faster pace until finally, Jack didn't feel the pain. The lad continued to thrust until his full release came and Jack felt the warmth spread through his back.

Will pulled himself out, and collapsed onto his back. Jack climbed onto his torso and used his strong arms for support as he thrusted against Will's member and kissed the man intensely. After one particularly powerful thrust, Jack came, and he gracefully fell onto his back next to his love.

Will was still breathing rapidly. "…Jack?..."

"Aye, luv?"

"…Let's do it again!"

Will turned to his best friend and confidante and kissed him with the passion of a thousand suns.

**Oh what fun…someone's going to be sore tomorrow:D…**

**Random thought: I hate this chapter…b/c I think that it's TERRIBLE…but I'm the writer, so my opinion is obviously going to be a ton of B.S., right?**

**So make your opinions known…REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 Drink up me hearties YOHO!

Thanks to everyone who has read the story…as disjointed as it is :D…it's my first fic, what can I say?

This, I have decided, is the last chappie. Really, it's more of an epilogue :D

**What ever happened to that sexy Jack Sparrow?**

Jack and Will continued living on the island. For, well, pretty much ever. Norrington did come back a few times to try to arrest them for various crimes. He gave up when Jack bit him.

The last I heard of Norriekins, he was going on some "adventure to discover new lands" and, quite mysteriously, chose Gillette, of all people, to come with him.

Otherwise, life on the little island was good. Jack and Will lived in bliss, having found each other in the nick of time; true love does that kind of crazy stuff to people, making them happy and such. On the island, the 'pirates' could love, they could drink lots of rum, and best of all, they had all the bananas they would ever need…

…_And really bad eggs…drink up me hearties, YO-HO!_

FIN

**Ah yes, the end. Indeed. Well, all good things must end. The good news is, as I've been telling you, I'm writing a new story, as we speak, that is much better. Essentially, it'll be more concerted, less random. Since writing this fic, I've figured out more of what I want to do, convey, and my ability to write fanfics has improved immensely…y'know, the first one always seems to be rocky :D. So keep an eye out for that, it'll be POTC, but it'll start off being rated T (it will DEFINITELY go up to M)…I guess you can just find it by searching for my penname. You'll have to forgive my dorkiness, I just really want to promote it like cRaZy! Thanks so much!**

** 3 chocolatrouxluv **


End file.
